


Instead of Three

by hailynx



Series: Stealing Kisses and Affection [13]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailynx/pseuds/hailynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, it's mutual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instead of Three

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Free!.  
> Please do not translate or repost/reupload.

Haruka doesn’t know what Nagisa has said, but it’s annoying him. The usual Makoto doesn’t notice and has become overly fidgety since. However, nothing breaks the routine. Haruka can hear the footsteps and the announcement of invasion. Makoto offers his hand but today, the words that escape his mouth are different. It is four instead of three.

 

“—you, Haru-chan.”  Although stunned, Haruka keeps a straight face and it makes Makoto panic, “Eh… should I repeat…”

 

Haruka reaches out and dismisses Makoto’s hand. Instead, he pulls Makoto’s tie and silences him with a kiss that easily says, “I love you too.”

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff... to make up for the other thing ^^


End file.
